LOVIN' YOU
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: pokoknya ini tentang YunJae... / Re-Post / mianhae buat kesalahan yang kemarin..


**a YunJae fanfic**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Cast** : of course YunJae

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance-Angst(?)

**Length** : Two-shot

All cast is own of themselves, i just own the plot..

happy read, all.. and review please..

_**always keep the faith~ **_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di perpustakaan ini.

Membawa beberapa buku-buku yang kuperlukan.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Yunho-yah !.." sapa Yoochun.. sahabat baikku, ia melambai ringan, lalu duduk disebelahku.

"akhir pekan ini banyak tugas.. bantu aku ya..?" pintanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum,

"ne, araa.." tak ku hentikan aktivitasku pada buku yang kubuka.

"rajin sekali.. bahkan itu belum di ulas di mata kuliah kan..?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik tumpukan buku di hadapanku.

aku hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa kami sadari, seorang yeoja datang menghampiri kami berdua..

Kurasa ia hoobae kami.. entahlah, akupun tidak hafal.

"silyehamnida.." sapanya.

Aku berhenti membaca buku dan mengangkat kepala, untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas, begitu pula Yoochun.

"nde.. waeyo..?" aku sedikit tersenyum, karena kulihat ia agak gugup, apa karena kami sunbaenya..?

"eh,, Yunho sunbae.. itu.. aku.." dia sedikit menoleh ke arah luar.

Aku masih tersenyum memperhatikannya, kali ini ku taruh tanganku di atas meja, berusaha lebih menyimak apa yang ingin yeoja ini katakan..

Karena sepertinya.. ini hal penting..

"Yunho sunbae,, jeongmal banheunnabwayo.. sa.. saranghaeyoo.. maukah sunbae menerimaku..?" ia menunduk, memejamkan matanya lucu.

eh ?

Jujur aku sedikit kaget karena tidak sedikitpun kupikir bahwa yeoja ini akan mengatakan hal seperti ini..

bahkan Yoochun sedikit terbelalak, lalu menatap ke arahku, seperti menuntut jawaban.

Lalu, jawaban apa yang sebaiknya kuberi..?

aku terdiam untuk berpikir sesaat.

"neo.. ireumi mwoya..?" tanyaku.

"eh.. Song Min Ah imnida.." sepertinya ia tidak berani menatap kami berdua.

"aah.. geurae.. Min Ah hoobae.. ehm, mian.. tapi, untuk sementara ini aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan khusus dengan yeoja manapun.." aku kembali tersenyum, berharap tak menyakitinya..

kucoba berbicara selembut mungkin..

Ia masih tertunduk.

"hajiman.. kalau kau ingin ngobrol atau jalan-jalan bersama.. aku bisa mempertimbangkannya.."

Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"jinchayoo..?"

Aku mengangguk, tetap tersenyum..

"gomawoyo.. gomawoyo, Yunho sunbae.." ia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar… lalu setelah membungkukan badan, ia pergi keluar.

aku lega.

Syukurlah ia tidak menangis atau marah…

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka menolaknya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak..

"hahaha.. yeoja kedelapan yang meminta jadi yeojachingumu..? itupun yang didepanku.. yang tidak kuketahui berapa..?" goda Yoochun

"mollayo,..." aku hanya menghela nafas, lalu menggapai bukuku lagi.

Ne.. sejak awal bulan ini saja sudah 6 yeoja yang memintaku menjadi yeojachingu mereka.. aku jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu menyakiti mereka..

Bukan maksudku "sok" sehingga harus menolak mereka terus menerus..

Tapi.. karena ada alasan lain…

aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku tak bisa menerima perasaan mereka.

Setelah selesai membaca buku terakhir, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jam tanganku..

"Yoochun-ah... mian aku harus pergi.." kutepuk bahunya pelan.

"ah, nde.. ketempat**'nya'**..?" ia menggodaku lagi..

Aku menarik ranselku sambil mengangguk..

"ne.." jawabku singkat.

"aah.. sampaikan salamku ya.."

"ok.. jal kayo, .."

**'nya'**…

Yang Yoochun maksud adalah 'alasan' aku menolak yeoja-yeoja di kampusku…

Dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai..

Selama hampir 5 tahun ini..

* * *

**_Flashback_**

aku, Jung Yunho, 5 tahun yg lalu.. kelas 1 SMA…

Saat dikelas…

Sementara seluruh murid sibuk mencatat pelajaran, aku memperhatikanmu..

kita hanya terpaut 2 bangku..

Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum karena melihat betapa seriusnya kau mencatat..

setiap lekuk sempurna wajahmu membuatku selalu terkagum-kagum.. mata mu yang lebar menatap serius pada buku di hadapanmu, pipi mu yang terlihat begitu halus.. membuatku ingin membelai mu...

dan, bibir pink manis-mu yang bergerak-gerak lucu karena membaca.. menggumam tepatnya..

ah, jincha.. kau begitu menyita seluruh perhatianku...!

"Saranghaeyo.. "

Gumamku pelan, meski sedikit berharap kau mendengarnya...

Saat tiba-tiba..

**Pletaak..!**

"AKKHH!"

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis berhasil menghajar kepalaku

"aaauughh.." aku segera mengelus bekas mendaratnya benda itu.

sakit... guru ini memang tidak berprikemanusiaan...

akupun menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh protes.

"Jung Yunho..! kalau kau punya waktu untuk melamun, lebih baik periksa catatanmu itu..!" pekik Lee seonsaengnim.

aku hanya mampu tertunduk.. "a.. ani, seonsaengnim.. aku.. mencatatnya kok.." kucoba membolak-balik buku yang sebenarnya masih bersih dari coretan itu, dan berdoa dalam hati semoga guru ketus itu tidak mendatangiku...

"jeongmal….?" Lee seonsaengnim sedikit menurunkan kacamata yg bertengger di hidungnya.

"baguslah kalau begitu.. jangan ulangi lagi…. Atau kutendang kau keluar kelas !"

Ia kembali duduk.

tegurannya membuatku sedikit bergidik takut.

"fffuuuuhh.. syukurlah, kau selamat .." gumamku pada diriku sendiri

* * *

***sepulang sekolah***

aku berjalan sendirian, menikmati lamunanku tentangmu, saat tanpa kusadari aku berjalan tak jauh darimu.

"Yunho-ssi.." sapamu dengan suara lembutmu, membuatku nyaris tak percaya bahwa kaulah yang berada di hadapanku sekarang...

dengan cepat aku menoleh untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu memang suara milikmu..

"nde.."

"gwaenchanayo..?" kau menunjuk pelipisku yang agak memar dengan raut prihatin.

"aah.. gwaenchana.. hanya luka kecil kok.." jawabku, tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupanku karena jarak kita yang begitu dekat.

aku memang tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain, terutama denganmu yang selalu membuatku merasakan hal aneh itu...

aku merasa begitu memalukan, gugup dan canggung seperti ini.. arghh ! sial !

"ini.. pakailah.." kau memberikanku sebuah plester untuk luka.

"eh..?" oh well, dengan bodohnya aku justru terdiam…

kau tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya mendekatiku

"pakailah.. sakit kan..?" kau memasangkannya di pelipisku, tak menyadari aku yang sedang mengatur nafas karena gugup dan malu.

ada desiran halus di dalam dadaku ketika melihatmu dari jarak yang begini dekat.

bibirmu.. astaga, bibirmu membuatku benar-benar nyaris kehabisan nafas... !

"jja.. begini lebih baik.." kau sedikit mundur.

menatapku tanpa menghilangkan senyummu itu...

cantik...

Jincha.. melihatmu dari dekat, membuatku semakin menyukaimu...

Bukan hanya baik.. kau selalu peduli pada hal-hal kecil..

dan mampu membuat sekitarmu menjadi tenang...

"geuraeyo.. aku pulang ya.." lamunanku kembali terusik.

begitu menyadari kau mulai menjauh, kutarik pergelangan tanganmu.

kau kembali menoleh..

"nde..? waeyo,, Yunho-ssi..?" tanyamu dengan tatapan polos yang selalu membuatku begitu gemas.

"saranghae.. saranghaeyo.." akhirnya apa yang kutahan selama setengah tahun ini, mampu kukeluarkan juga..

aku tak mampu menatap wajahmu secara langsung setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku ini.

kau terkejut... itu yang kudapat dari gerakmu.

"Yunho-ssi..?" ucapnya pelan…

Matilah aku sekarang ..

aishh, jincha.. aku gugup sekali.. kukepalkan tangan kiriku kuat-kuat.

ok.. jawaban apapun yang kau beri, akan tetap kuterima..

Aku segera melepas peganganku dari lenganmu.

kau mengalihkan pandangan, sedangkan aku sendiri bingung..

salah tingkah..

"a.. aku tidak menyangka kau juga punya perasaan seperti itu.." jawabmu pelan.. mulai mencoba menatapku.

Aku sedikit bingung dan gugup pastinya.

dan setelah aku mampu mencerna kata-katamu dengan baik...

aku segera menoleh kaget..

"mwo..?! 'juga'..? 'perasaan itu'..?"

"nde.. ehm.. nado saranghaeyo.. Yunho-sshi.." kini kau menunduk..

Aku terdiam.. tak percaya akan jawaban yg kau berikan. meski memang itu jawaban yang ku inginkan..

Tapi.. apa semudah ini mendapatkannya..?

"j..jeongmalyo..?" aku coba meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

kau mengangguk lalu terseyum.

"kau.. mau jadi ke-kasih.. ku.?" tanyaku lagi.

kau kembali mengangguk..

tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tersenyum seperti orang bodoh...

"yeayy..!"

Kemenangan yang cukup mengagetkan..

Tak kusangka, kau juga menyukaiku..?

aah, igeo jincha...!

"jja.. kita pulang..?" ajakku memberanikan diri menggandeng tanganmu pelan.

"eh ? ah, nde.. Yunho-sshi.." meski sempat terkejut, kau tersenyum lagi..

"aah.. hilangkan sufiks 'sshi' itu… kita bukan lagi orang asing kan..?" godaku.

kaupun mengangguk lucu, dengan rona merah disekitar pipimu, membuatmu semakin terlihat begitu manis...

Aah.. betapa bahagianya aku..

Syukurlah aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..

Dan hari itu, kita resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Esoknya, meski agak canggung, aku mulai menyapamu..

kau tersenyum..

kau memang hebat.. kau bahkan bisa membantuku yang masih canggung dengan perubahan status kita ini..

aku merasa semakin nyaman bersamamu.

Aku berbaring di hamparan rumput di halaman belakang sekolah..

Melihat langit.. sulit kuungkapkan bahwa aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau menerima ku..

Saat tiba-tiba, kau datang..

"Yunnie.." sapamu sambil menghampiriku, aku segera duduk.

Panggilan yang manis, aniya..?

"ah.. ne..? waeyo..?" tanyaku, pasti terlihat jelas kalau aku masih belum bisa membiasakan diri..

Jujur, aku masih gugup saat bersamamu.

"ani.. aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.. bolehkah aku duduk disini..?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tempat disebelahku.. aku mengangguk senang.

"gomawo.."

"eh.. mian ya.. sikapku masih sedikit kacau.." ucapku mencoba membuka pembicaraan, mengatakan hal itu sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"ahahaha.. ara.. akupun masih gugup.. ini.. pertama kalinya aku punya namjachingu.. dan aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga.. menyukaiku.."

ah, Jaejoongie... itu kan harusnya kata-kataku..

"eh.. sejak kapan kau menyukaiku..?" tanyaku penasaran..

dengan cepat kau menoleh ke arahku, "y-ye..?"

Kulihat kau agak terperangah mendengar pertanyaanku itu..

"ehmm.. awal masuk ini.. kau ingat saat aku sdg mempekenalkan diri sebagai murid baru.. aku takut sekali waktu itu.. aku belum biasa dengan suasana baru, jadi susah sekali saat berdiri di depan untuk memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.." jelasmu, ya… aku ingat hari menyebalkan itu..

"waktu itu kau datang terlambat kan..?"

gotcha..! kau malah mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu..

ah, damn.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.. kenapa kau malah mengingat hal-hal jelek tentangku ?

kubuang tatapan ke arah lain, malu.. itu satu-satunya yang kursakan sekarang.

"ne.." jawabku

"waktu itu kau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Lee seonsaengnim.. yang sepertinya memang tidak ada habis-habisnya berurusan denganmu.. hahaha,, kau membuat segala alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan tertawa.. saat itu aku bingung.. bias-bisanya kau tertawa padahal hampir di hukum.." lanjutmu lagi…

ok, aku memperhatikanmu sekarang...

"tapi, tanpa aku sadari.. aku justru kagum dengan senyummu itu.. entah kenapa ada rasa nyaman saat melihat senyummu.." kau tertunduk.. mungkin malu mengakuinya..

Jelas saja.. akupun yang mendengarnya jadi ikut malu.. tidak menyangka kalau kau memperhatikanku jauh sebelum aku menyukaimu..

kubunuh jarak yang tersisa antara kita, kau hanya mampu menatapku penuh pertanyaan..

maaf, sayang.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..

perlahan namun pasti, kuraih dagumu dan segera menyatukan bibir kita.

tepat seperti yang ku perkirakan, manis.. rasanya begitu manis, hingga tanpa kusadari, aku tergoda untuk melakukan lebih, melumat pelan bibir manismu..

"mhhh..!" dadaku bergemuruh pelan saat mendengar lenguhanmu..

kau benar-benar membuatku tak sabar...

kurasakan tanganmu yang kini meremas pinggangku.. mungkin terkejut karena aku mulai memasukan lidahku, uhm ?

jincha, aku bahkan tak mampu menghentikan diriku sendiri...

aku justru semakin berani menelusuri rongga mulutmu yang terasa begitu memabukkan...

"mmhh..." geramku tertahan.. ini sungguh nikmat..

"Yuuhnnh..! hhah.." kau mendorong bahuku dan berhasil membuat tautan kita terlepas... kita sama-sama menetralkan nafas karena ciuman kita yang tergolong tidak singkat tadi

bebrapa lama, aku hanya mampu menatapmu yang menghirup nafas sambil menutup mata..

kau sangat cantik..

detik berikutnya..

kita terdiam karena salah tingkah.

Aah.. jeongmal paboya… ini kan gara-gara aku sendiri..

aku memang bodoh...

"ahahaha.. geundae.." aku mencoba mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"eh.. rasanya ada baiknya juga kalau kita memperbaiki suasana yang masih aneh ini.. ehm.. kapan-kapan.. kau mau pergi denganku..?" kau langsung mengangkat wajah, menatapku dengan kedua mata indahmu...

"jincha..?!"

hei.. apa pernyataanku tadi begitu mengagetkanmu..?

Aku mengangguk.

"tentu mau.. aku sangat ingin jalan denganmu.." kau mendadak histeris dengan raut yang begitu senang..

**Grepp~~**

aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba kau memelukku.

Aku benar-benar kaget..

Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan..

"gomawo.." lirihmu .

"aah.. n-ne.." meski kaku.. kucoba meletakkan tanganku dipunggungmu, mengelusnya pelan.

Ne.. kau kekasihku sekarang..

* * *

hari ini. minggu pagi.. aku berusaha tampil se-rapi mungkin.. yah, benar ! aku mengajakmu pergi..

first date kita..

ok, aku merasa begitu gugup saat ini...

berdiri kaku di depan etoile, berharap kau segera datang...

"Yunnie..!" aku menoleh saat ia datang menghampiriku, jantungku berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat dibanding keadaan normal !

"ah.. mian.. aku telat.. kau sudah lama ya..?" tanyamu saat mendapati aku sudah berdiri di sana.

aku menggeleng..

"ani.. aku juga baru datang.."

Entah bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya tapi yang jelas kau begitu manis dengan tampilan simple-mu ini…

kenapa kau imut sekali hari ini…?

"eh.. aku berniat membeli sepatu hari ini.. tidak apa-apa kan..?" tanyaku.

"gwaenchana.. aku suka kok kemanapun kau pergi, Yun..." ucapmu sambil tersenyum manis dan segera menggandeng tangan ku...

apa kau tahu bahwa kau begitu cantik, sayang ?

Hari itupun kita mulai..

Setelah membeli sepatu di sebuah shop, kita lunch.. jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.. nonton.. lalu mengajakmu untuk membeli beberapa hadiah untuk hari ini..

Saat keluar dari gift shop..

"Yun.. sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membelikan ini untukku.." ucapmu sambil menunjukkan shopping bag yang berisi boneka yang begitu besar hingga kau harus memeluk shop bag itu..

Ne.. aku menghadiahkanmu sebuah boneka teddy bear besar.. hampir lebih besar darimu..

"ahaha.. aku memberikan padamu, karena kupikir kau bisa memeluknya ketika merindukanku.." ledekku.

Kulihat kau mengerucutkan bibirnya..

manis...

"apa tidak bisa aku menemui dan memelukmu saja, aku rasa itu lebih baik.." gerutumu lucu.

Segera saja kukecup pelan bibirmu agar kau menatapku..

"hahaha.. aku kan hanya bercanda.. kau boleh memeluk bahkan menciumku kapanpun kau mau.." aku terkekeh melihatmu menatapku tajam..

kau tahu ? itu justru membuatmu makin imut... Ku eratkan rangkulanku di pundakmu.

kau menyikut perutku pelan, dan itu membuatku makin tertawa.

"haha.. kajja.. cari makanan kecil.. aku sedikit lapar.." kembali kutarik tanganmu.

Bahagianya aku hari itu..

Karena aku sudah memiliki segalanya..

Terutama.. keceriaanmu..

Aku benar-benar mengagumi keceriaanmu..

"nah.. baby, apa lagi yg kau inginkan hari ini..?" tanyaku, kita sekarang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota sambil menikmati ice cream

kau malah menggeleng.

"kau tahu, Yun.. aku sudah cukup senang melihat kau yang terus tersenyum hari ini.." ucapmu sambil tersenyum manis.

Tentu saja aku sedikit salah tingkah.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatian

"hahaha.. kau malu, ya..?" kau menggodaku.

Tepat sasaran..!

"yah.! kau ini bisa tidak sih memanggilku 'oppa' saja..?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

terkadang, karena kau terlalu manis, aku memang jadi ingin mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu...

"mwo.? Shireo..." kau menjulurkan lidah, meledekku eoh ?

"neo..!" akupun mencubitmu pelan..

namun, arena terlalu semangat ice creamku jatuh mengotori bajumu.

"aah..! mianhae.." aku mencoba membersihkannya.

"gwaenchana,oppa..…" kau menahan tanganku.

aku segera menatap kedalam matamu.. kau tersenyum, dan itu membuatku tersenyum juga.

"geurae.. kita pulang saja.. kau ganti bajumu.." ajakku.

"nde.. ara.." kau tersenyum manis lalu ikut bangun dari duduk.

Kita menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di halte dekat rumahmu, kau terhenti dan berdiri menghadapku.

"gomapda, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.. tidak ada satupun yg akan kulupakan.." kau menatapku lembut.

"ahaha.. geuraeyo.. aku bahkan lebih senang karena terus bersamamu seharian ini.." aku tersenyum melihatmuyang menunduk

"Yunnie.. yaksokhae.. kau pasti akan terus tersenyum seperti ini kan..?" tanyamu mulai memandangku.

"wae..? tentu saja aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu.." godaku,,

"ne.. aku ingin terus bisa melihat senyuman itu.. mollasseo.. tapi, aku merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat kau tersenyum.." kau mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

"ok... jja.. pulanglah.. sudah mulai gelap.."kuusap pelan rambut almond-mu yang begitu lembut. kau mengangguk patuh.

Chu~

"gomawo, Yunnie oppa…" kau berlari kecil setelah berhasil mencium pipiku, membuatku tersenyum karena perasaan senang yang benar-benar tak bisa ku gambarkan.

setelah agak jauh kau kembali menoleh dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara, hanya menekankan bahasa bibirn..

Tapi kurasa aku bisa dgn mudah membacanya..

kau mengucapkan "sa-rang-hae.." membuatku lagi-lagi tersenyum geli..

"nado saranghae.." teriakku.

Betapa bahagianya mendengar kata-kata itu darimu..

Sepertinya acara hari ini berhasil membuat atmosfer baru diantara kita...

namun aku mungkin terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaanku sendiri sehingga tak mampu berpikir bahwa pasti akan ada kesulitan yang akan kami hadapi..

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Readers.. mianhae, kemarin ada typo... ini ff YunJae masa ada nama lain kan..

mianhae.. *bow*

buat selanjutnya aku bkal lebih hati2 kok...

gomawo, all.. ^^


End file.
